Closure
by AriellaRose
Summary: Hermione wants to stop being hunted by her past fling...but when it all come's down to it can she really kill Draco Malfoy.


Closure  
  
Please be nice, it's my first acutal fan fiction...if you can't tell it's 7th year and then well...just please read...and review too...that's all...  
  
Summary: Hermione wants to stop being hunted by her past fling...but when it all come's down to it cane she really kill Draco Malfoy.   
  
Chapter One: Nights Past   
  
Hermione stepped into her new room with an uneasy feeling. She was Head Girl what should she feel bad about, and she got here honestly, unlike Malfoy, who just happened to be Head Boy. She looked around the room; it was just as big as her old one in the Gryffindor Tower but with only one bed and more bookshelves and it was red and gold. Draco and hers common room was silver and gold and she was guessing his room was green and silver.   
  
There was a knock on her door, who could that be she thought. She opened it to find Malfoy standing there with the most evil smirk on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She practically spat his name.  
  
"Have you seen the loo?"   
  
Hermione gave him a confused look and shook her head.   
  
"I suggest you check it before you go to sleep tonight." With that he walked away. **  
  
Hermione shut the door and went right to the door that led to the bathroom. She opened the door and gasped. The room was huge and had two tubs; one shower and the tubs were as big as swimming pools. But why were there two tubs? She heard a door open and turned to the direction where it came from. She groaned, she had to share a loo wit Malfoy, did someone up there really not like her. "Think you could turn away Granger." Hermione blushed scarlet and rushed out of the room while Malfoy started to undress.  
  
********  
  
The next few months were a blur to Hermione but she remembered one thing for sure. Every few weeks she seemed to end up in Malfoy's bed. She'd get up before he'd wake up and take a long shower or bath. She knew why it happened; it was quite simple actually. She didn't like feeling alone, and no one seemed to want around, not even Harry and Ron saw her that much or even attempted to see her, expect for classes of course. But Malfoy was always there ready to talk or to do other things.  
  
Hermione'd catch Draco watching her in classes and in the Great Hall and she'd tell him to stop at night but then she'd wake up next to him and everything from the previous night would flash into her mind. She hated herself for doing this and she hated him for letting her do this.   
  
So here she was thinking over everything she'd done while packing her things to go back to her home for Christmas break. She was so lost in her thought's she didn't even hear the door open or realize someone else was in the room until she felt arms around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. He started kissing her neck.  
  
"Away from you!" She pulled away from him and pulled out her wand.   
  
He smirked and stood there with a calm face that made Hermione very angry. "You'd never really do anything to me with that."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I know you!"  
  
"Like hell you do Malfoy!"  
  
"Would you like to test that theory," he walked around her trailing his finger around her waist. "I know you've got a sensitive spot right there," He touched a small part on her lower back rather hard that made her gasp.  
  
I can't take this, Hermione thought and opened her mouth to say something but he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. After a few minutes she pulled back for breath, she'd dropped her wand. She wanted to look away from him but she couldn't, she didn't think she'd ever look away from those eyes.   
  
"Where's this gonna take us?" It had ended the same way it always did but this time she stayed in bed until he was awake.   
  
"Why?" He asked and started stroking her bare arms absent mindedly.   
  
"We're not going to be at Hogwarts and able to do this every week forever."   
  
"You're right about the Hogwarts part but what makes you think I'll let you go that easily."  
  
This sent chills though Hermione. She didn't want to be with him forever or at all...did she? She wasn't about to let him take control of her life just because of this. "What makes you think I was ever yours?"  
  
"This is a start, plus you could've walked away tons of times before this but you didn't."  
  
He made a good point but she didn't want this. "What if work separates us?"  
  
"Like I said I'm not letting you go."  
  
"What if I get away?"  
  
"Won't happen."  
  
"What if I work for the Ministry?"  
  
He didn't answer to that.  
  
"I've been thinking about being an auror for quite some time, and I already no what you're going to be." She touched the Dark Mark on his arm.   
  
"You wouldn't do-"  
  
"If you think that I'm going to let you this to me forever and then I'm just gonna follow you to the dark side then you've better jot this down. This is the end of this Draco, I'm going to be an auror and catch scum like you and stick them in Azkaban and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "This won't happen again!" She started putting her clothes on.  
  
Draco sat up, "This will never end Hermione, weather you like it or not."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped her robes over her clothes. "I'm leaving today, going back to my Muggle parents for the next to weeks."  
  
"What will your precious Potter and Weasley think of that?"  
  
"They're coming with me." She started towards the door.  
  
"Slut!"  
  
Hermione turned around glaring. "What?"  
  
"I've bet you've let both of them in your pants, Potty and Weasel, they must love you for that. I'm positive no one knows about us, especially those two, so much for you're precious friendship. I do wonder what they'd say if I told them about us."  
  
"They'd call you a lying bastard, you stupid prat."   
  
Draco laughed. "Just wait honey, if this is what I can do to you in Hogwarts with your bodyguards around wait till we're in the real world and they're no where in sight."   
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I told you this will never, ever happen again! You stupid piece of shit!"  
  
"You say that now, but when you get back you'll find you've missed me so much. I'll be waiting to see the look on you're face."   
  
Hermione slammed his door and went straight to her room.   
  
********  
  
Around Two weeks later.   
  
"Herm, you better come look at this!" Harry yelled though her door. He knew she was getting dressed because she was just in the shower. Her, Harry and Ron had been staying at her house with out her parents, who were in Florida, for about a week now, it seemed to make them closer but she still hadn't told them about Draco and had decided she would never.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione opened her door to Ron and Harry, both in their boxers, with sad looks on their face; they were both holding a letter. "Well?"  
  
"It's Dumbledore...he's been killed." Harry said.   
  
"And also the Minister of Magic." Ron squeaked.   
  
Hermione gasped.   
  
"School's closed for the rest of the year."   
  
Hermione's eyes started watering.   
  
Harry put an arm around her. "It's gonna be okay...I promise."  
  
********  
  
Around Three Years Later.   
  
Hermione shot up from her dream. She looked around and found herself at work instead of in her nice comfy bed she shared with Harry now. She had a habit of falling asleep at the Ministry, it used to be shocking and surprising to people but now everyone was plan used to it.   
  
"We got him!"   
  
Hermione looked at the door, she had her own office, and there her husband stood with a huge grin on his face. She smiled just because he was smiling, her husband Harry Potter.   
  
"Got who?" Hermione ran her hands through her now dark urban long wavy hair.  
  
"Who do you think?" Harry sat at the chair across from her.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "There's tons of horrible Death Eaters out there that we don't have."  
  
"We went to school with this murderous ferret."   
  
Hermione's mouth formed a perfect 'O', but no words came out. Her expression was could have been happy shocked or disappointed.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That's wonderful...we at least no putting this one away will do to help." Hermione forced a big grin.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Well I'll be waiting outside, but don't think I'll wait that long for you."   
  
"I'll only be a few minutes." Hermione smiled as Harry shut the door to her office. Then she let out a small scream she'd been keeping in, since her office had been charmed awhile ago she was sure no one heard. She stood almost instantly and began pacing though out her own office, mumbling to herself softly. "What am I going to do? I haven't spoken to him for years and now here he is and no one's here expect the guard and Harry outside."  
  
She let out another scream. "Maybe I'll just wait for awhile to see him. No he knows I work here and is probably expecting me. He'll think so rotten of me if I don't show up, but what do I care what he thinks?...Yes, I've always cared." Answering herself she took a deep breath and mentally tried to prepare herself to see Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
